A Conversation Overheard
by MayGirl85
Summary: Darien overhears the Sailor Scouts having a conversation just before a battle and is surprised to learn a few new interesting facts about our heroines. Initially a one-off, now a drabble to update whenever I feel like it. Part 2 up.
1. Part 1 From Behind the Bushes

Disclaimer:

I dont own Sailor Moon at all. Not even one DVD.

* * *

**A Conversation Overhead**

* * *

"This dance is great. You girls did an awesome job with the decoration!" Serena squealed to her friends Mina and Ami.

It was a perfect Friday night and the school auditorium was done up to the nines with balloons and party streamers. It looked nothing like the boring grey room it was during the day. Tonight it was alive with music and laughter.

"Thanks Serena," Ami said blushing. She had worked really hard with Mina to make the auditorium look amazing, and on a tight budget too!

"You look gorgeous too Sere. I think Allan is going to just die when he sees you!" Mina winked at her friend.

"Most people just run scared from meatball head, but she must really frighten Allen if he falls down dead at the sight of her," a jeering voice teased.

Serena groaned, "What are _you_ doing here Darien?"

The handsome man grinned beside her, "I'm a chaperone. I get to make sure you don't kill anyone with a klutz attack."

Serena clenched her fists as she felt her face go red. Just as she was about to snap a witty retort a voice interrupted her.

"Serena, you look so beautiful tonight. Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" Allan asked; his smooth voice and natural charm going by unnoticed by Serena. It's not like she didn't notice that he was a handsome guy who had taken an obvious liking to her, but she just couldn't return the feelings. So his attentions were more of a nuisance than welcomed. Nevertheless she smiled at him.

"Sure Allan, love to," she said politely, though she whispered "Save me after two dances _please_," to Mina as Allan led her to the dance floor.

.

Darien watched Serena go with a mixture of bemusement and disappointment. She was looking beautiful tonight, and he just loved the way her face went all red with his teasing. There was just something about her that made him notice her. Maybe he could sneak in a dance later and tease her some more.

Satisfied with his resolution, he paced the perimeter of the dance floor. He kept an eye out for unruly behaviour but was happy to find the lively teens relatively well behaved. He noticed that the second dance had ended and the teens had paired up as a slow song began. He rolled his eyes at the young couples, the kids had no idea of real love at their age-

"Oomf!" he grunted as a blonde mass barrelled into him.

"Uh, sorry, didn't see you there," an embarrassed voice said from beneath his chin.

"Meatball head I don't know how you manage to bump into me when there are at least three hundred other people here," Darien teased.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes flashing through her narrowed glance, "I'll deal with you later Shields, I –"

"Serena?"

The voice behind her stopped her tirade at Darien and she widened her eyes before quickly ducking down and rolling beneath the table. A young man that Darien recognised as Allan from before approached him.

"Have you seen Serena?" he asked hopefully.

A small hand pinched his ankle threateningly.

"Ow-Uh, no sorry," Darien denied, shaking his head.

Allan walked away disappointed while Darien watched as Serena shyly poked her head out from underneath the table cloth before crawling out.

"Phew," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?"

"The guy likes me. I've tried to let him know I'm not interested in him in that way but he's persistent," Serena said absently, forgetting momentarily to act ditzy.

"Wow Serena, you actually sounded intelligent there for a second."

Serena immediately narrowed her eyes and glared at Darien, "Well _sorry to disappoint,_ you jack-ass," she gritted out before stomping away.

Darien sighed at her retreating figure. He was about to go after her and apologize when a burst of light shot through the windows of the auditorium, breaking the glass.

"Ah hahaha, bow to the NegaVerse," the evil youma cackled from outside, shooting more rays of light into the sky.

Darien groaned, _What a pain in the ass. A couple hundred kids and nowhere to transform_.

He ran outside through a back door. Seeing some bushes he leapt into them ready to transform when he heard voices on the other side. He froze in place, not wanting to be discovered.

"I can't believe the NegaVerse chose to attack tonight. I mean, they could have at least waited until after the dance," a lively voice came.

"I know Venus, I didn't buy this dress for nothing! Now how am I going to get Gary to notice me?" a slightly deeper voice whined.

"Don't worry Jupiter, every boy you like always looks like your old boyfriend. What's the difference between one brown haired, green eyed boy and another?" the girl who was obviously Venus replied.

Darien gaped. The senshei were at the dance?

"Where's Moon? She should be here by now?" a prim voice questioned.

"I'm here Mercury," Sailor Moon grumbled, "Where's Mars?"

"She's on her way. She will be here in a minute," Mercury replied, "We should wait for her as according to my computer this youma is sensitive to fire."

"Wonderful, well girls let's transform and prepare our attack strategy," Jupiter said.

Darien heard the girls call out their transformations and was tempted to peek over the bush and see just who the senshei were. He would have done exactly that except he was concerned he'd be caught.

"Now what Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked.

"How about you fall down in front of it as a distraction Sailor Moon, then Mars can weaken it with her fire attack, after which you can dust it with your moon wand attack," Mercury mumbled, tapping away at her computer.

"Why do I always have to be the one to play the klutz? Why can't Venus pretend to trip over?" Sailor Moon whined.

"Because I'm too good for that," Venus preened.

"Because it gives us a tactical advantage, you know that Sailor Moon," Jupiter stated, slapping a fist into her palm as she readied herself mentally for battle.

"I know, I know. It's just so annoying that I have to go around and play the dumb ditz. My family nearly died when they got my last test result. I'm dying to just once get a hundred on a test," Sailor Moon sighed.

"I know Moon, but we need to keep your true powers and identity secret. If anyone found out that-" Mercury began, but was cut off by Sailor Moon.

"SHH Mercury! Don't even say it out loud," Sailor Moon commanded softly.

"Don't worry about it Moon. You know you enjoy it when Tuxedo Mask swoops in to save you. Isn't that reward enough?" Venus leered.

"Venus you are such a hentai for a fifteen year old," Sailor Moon shrieked, adding snidely, "But I'll bet _anything_ you certainly wouldn't mind a pair of strong arms belonging to a certain blonde man we know around you!"

"HEY!" Venus cried.

"Yeah, how is the flirting with Drew going V?" Jupiter enquired.

"Terribly. You'd think that he would notice a hot blonde chick hitting on him but no, the guy is clueless."

"Maybe you should give him a piece of your brain instead of flashing your cleavage at him every opportunity!" Mercury said primly.

"Mercury!" the girls all said in unison before laughing. Sometimes their friend surprised them.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Mars said, bursting in on their little scene.

"Mercury just told Venus to cover her boobs up," Jupiter grinned.

"About time..." Mars muttered.

"HEY!" Venus shouted.

Sailor Moon giggled.

"Oh you should talk Moon. I know your secret!" Venus threatened.

"What secret?" Sailor Moon defended.

"I'm the senshei of _love_, do you think I can't tell you have a crush on a certain tall, dark haired man?" Venus said sweetly.

"If you mean-"

"_Oh_ but I do mean..."

"I. Do. Not. Like. That. Baka," Sailor Moon gritted, emphasising every word.

"You do Moon. You may as well have just admitted it to the whole wide world that you like Darien," Mars teased.

"I DO NOT!" Sailor Moon shrieked, going red.

"Don't worry, I think he likes you too," Venus grinned, patting her friend's arm.

"Yeah right Venus. Did a pig just fly over my head? Did hell just freeze over? Tell me did I miss these major events in the news? He thinks I'm a ditz. Besides, it's better off that way."

"Why is it better off that way Moon?" Mars asked softly. She knew Serena liked Darien - it wasn't hard to see, and above all she wanted to see her friend happy.

"Well can you just imagine me dating anyone? I'd have to leave half way through a date with some lame excuse as to why I have to go. Or maybe I could just come out with the whole kit and caboodle, 'I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. I'm off to go and try not die so if I don't see you tomorrow, check the hospital or the morgue. Thanks for dinner'," Sailor Moon orated sarcastically.

"Come on Moon, it's not that bad," Jupiter said encouragingly.

"Yeah it is. Until we defeat the NegaVerse I'll just wallow in my singledom. Maybe if I wish hard enough we'll beat them before I get too old and pathetic to enjoy my first kiss," Sailor Moon sighed.

"Me too," Mercury sighed in reply.

"Anyway, now that I am thoroughly depressed, after we dust this youma we should go to the Arcade and get something to eat. I could go for a double chocolate fudge sundae," Sailor Moon said, licking her chops at the thought of food.

"Of course you would think about food at a time like this!" Mars teased.

"I'm a growing girl!" Sailor Moon defended, "By the way Mars, you need to come up with some better insults. You have been getting rusty lately and I can't have people thinking you are going soft on me."

Mars looked reproachfully at her friend, "You know I don't like saying those awful things to you Moon. You're my best friend. I only do it as a part of this whole protecting your identity thing, so I'll try. Maybe I can call you a ditzy crybaby brat?"

"Yeah that'll do. I promise to be late to the Arcade so you can even call me irresponsible," Sailor Moon teased.

"If I have to..." Mars grumbled.

"Ok girls, let's go pretend this is actually hard for us. I can't wait until we actually battle Beryl and show her what we've really got!" Jupiter enthused.

"Yeah, yeah. Mars the plan is I trip, you burn, I dust."

"Isn't it always?" Mars sighed.

"Yeah I know, but it's such a good routine."

"What about Tuxedo Mask?" Mercury asked.

"Oh I think about two seconds after I trip he'll scoop me up, set me down over there and say 'Now Sailor Moon!'," Sailor Moon giggled, imitating Tuxedo Mask's deep voice at the end.

Venus giggled, "Nice. Then as usual he'll pull the whole I'm-so-mysterious disappearing act."

Darien kneeled wide-eyed behind the bushes as he listened to their voices fade away. Taking the opportunity to transform, he wondered at all he had heard and learned about the senshei in the last few minutes.

"Maybe I'll pop into the Arcade later on," he thought, his face displaying his curiosity and desire to learn more about the heroines of Tokyo.

He leapt to the roof of the auditorium to watch the battle. Soon Sailor Moon would trip and that would be his cue to 'swoop in' and save her. He smiled as he thought of the blonde leader with a crush on him and, seeing her tumble, leapt from his vantage point to save her. Having effectively 'swooped in', he set her aright, said the magic words "Now Sailor Moon" and watched as the youma disappeared in ash and dust.

"Thank you Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon grinned.

"My pleasure Sailor Moon, I'll be seeing you around," Tuxedo Mask smirked back, tipping his hat before disappearing into the night.

"Wow, that was more than the usual two syllables," Venus noted with amusement.

"Funny," Sailor Moon said as she watched his shadow fade away with a calculative stare.

"What is?" Mars asked.

"That sounded more like a promise than a friendly farewell," Sailor Moon mused.

"Well duh. Next battle he'll be there to do the whole swoopy thing and save you again," Venus teased.

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Yeah probably. Anyway girls, let's go get that milkshake!"

* * *

**The End**


	2. Part 2 Eavedropping At The Arcade

**Part 2: Eavesdropping At The Arcade**

Darien sat leisurely on the stool at the Arcade, yet despite the relaxed position he was highly alert and only Andrew could see the tell-tale signs of tension in the young man's shoulders.

"Darien, are you okay?" Andrew enquired, uncertain as to what could possibly have the infamously-unflappable Darien in knots.

"I'm fine Andrew, coffee please," Darien replied while running a nervous hand through his dark hair.

_I'm just great Andrew, any minute Sailor Moon and her senshei will walk in here and I will find out who she really is, _Darien thought as his heart rate shot through the roof at the sound of the Arcade doors swooshing open.

He flicked a sly glance toward the door to see five young women walk through the doors and sit at a booth, followed by Meatball Head and her blonde friend... _Mina wasn't it? _Darien thought. He shook his head, it didnt matter. Sailor Moon and her senshei had arrived and he was almost shaking at getting to meet the girl he had come to admire and like just a little bit more than what he would have anyone know. Bracing himself, he strolled over to the table as Andrew finished taking the girl's orders.

"It's on me Andrew," he said, "Ladies, mind if I sit?" he asked boldly, though inside he was shaking like a leaf.

The blonde one was the first to speak.

"Sure."

--

"Did you see that Serena? Darien just totally made a move on those girls. Which one do you think caught _his_ interest? He's _totally_ notorious for never being seen with a girlfriend," Mina squealed quietly, straining to see over Serena's head and into the booth next to them where Darien sat chatting to the older girls.

"Carefactor Mina," Serena sighed.

"So I haven't see you girls around here a lot_?"_ Darien said behind her.

"We come here every so often, the view's pretty nice," a feminine voice said flirtily.

_GAG_, Serena thought, knowing the girl was talking about Darien being the nice view.

"Did you guys hear about the dance tonight?" another voice asked.

"Yeah, the Sailor Scouts were there," Serena heard Darien's smooth voice say.

"I know. Don't you think they are so cool?" the first girl said breathlessly.

Serena smiled.

"I can't help but have a certain male admiration for them," Darien said, the smirk on his face evident in his voice.

Serena choked on her milkshake.

"Oh, so you _like_ the scouts?" another girlish voice piped up.

"Or maybe one in particular?" the first girl said.

"Maybe one in particular," Darien said softly.

Serena and Mina stared at each other, not sure of how to feel and somehow afraid yet strangely excited by where the conversation is going.

"The blonde one is asking all the questions," Mina whispered across the table, able to see into the booth next to them while Serena couldn't as she sat with her back to them.

"Which one?" a fourth voice asked.

"Which one would anyone like?" Darien tossed back with a smile.

"My boyfriend likes the blonde one," the third girl sighed.

"Which blonde one, there are two?" a fourth girl asked.

"Venus I think."

Mina looked triumphant.

"C'mon, tell us which one you like," the first said.

"Well..." Darien teased.

Mina and Serena held their breath.

_It's probably Mars, knowing Darien went on a few dates with Raye_, Serena thought. Realising she was holding her breathe for no reason, she resumed slurping her milkshake.

"C'mon! Stop teasing us!"

"Aw, alright, I'll have to go with Sailor Moon," Darien admitted.

Serena once again choked on her milkshake while Mina stifled her giggles.

"Why her?" the first girl laughed coquettishly.

"We're _leaving_," Serena hissed once she had somewhat composed herself.

"_No I wanna stay! I wanna hear all about this!_" Mina hissed back with a wicked grin on her face.

"Well, she's got legs a mile long and that tiny skirt doesn't _hinder_ the imagination," Darien said with brazen unabashedness behind them.

Serena spat her milkshake out on Mina.

"Serena!" Mina squealed.

"Meatball head, of course you would spill your milkshake," Darien said, clearly now facing them though Serena _refused_ to look at him.

"Shut up Darien. At least I'm not speaking perverted things about a 15 year old," she muttered.

"And how would _you_ know Sailor Moon is 15 years old?" Darien said, his face dead pan.

"Well... uh, its obvious that she's not that much older than Mina and I," Serena stuttered.

Darien looked at her thoughtfully, though to Serena's utter relief said nothing more. Determinedly _not _looking at Darien, sShe set about to cleaning up her mess. When she was done, she stood up with her face set in a deceptively calm expression as she placed a stranglehold around Mina's wrist and promptly dragged her friend towards the doors of the Arcade.

It was only in her absence that Darien realised she was right. The five girls he was talking to were too old to be the Sailor Scouts, nor were they even at the dance where he had first overheard their conversation. So if those girls weren't the scouts, then the only question that remained was – where were they?


End file.
